Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 30
is the 30th episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 174th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on October 28, 2012 in Japan. Plot In Neo Battle Bladers, the battles become fiercer and more difficult as every competitor moves on to a new opponent. In Kite's case, he shows nor restraint when he consistently knocks-out the beys of Akuya's gang. His younger brother, Eight, however shows decent signs of his battle with the Dragon Killer, Kira. Although doing his best to survive every hit, Kira's Berserker Begirados delivers a barrage of hits to Eight's Pirates Orojya who Eight is counting on to survive the round. In Zero's battles with Spike, he is undergoing the heat of the moment. Every moment that Spike hits the air in fury and craze, his Thief Zirago launches an attack onto Zero's Samurai Ifraid. Zero shows signs of losing it because he knows he must think fast or lose the fight. With a scorching aura of flames, the Blader of Fire commences his Special Move, Burning Upper. Samurai Ifraid's beast appears and it smashes Zirago with his blazing katana. Zirago undergoes a ricochet out of the Stadium, losing. Although Zero is quite pleased with himself with the outcome, Spike is rather, acceptante of it as he calls on to his fellow DNA member, Genjūrō. Announcing his defeat and his offer to challenge Zero, Genjūrō accepts as he gets on stage for the fight. He introduces himself to Zero along with his goal of being a member of DNA, intimating Zero. While Zero decides to begin this fight, Sakyo confronts him and tells Zero that he instead, will fight Genjūrō. Sakyo and Genjūrō "Go Shoot!" as the Dark Knight faces off with the Black Tortoise. As The Beyblades first begin to clash into combat, Genjūrō commands a special move which signals Bandid Genbull's beast to appear. Surprised by this, Sakyo does the same when Dark Knight Dragooon's comes in as well. Deciding he has enough of how it already is, he commands Dragooon to attack; which ultimately destroys Genbull with amazing ease of the Dragon Emperor himself. Not surprised by his victory, he tells Zero that he will be looking forward to battling with him and subsequently leaves to pursue other battles in the tournament. The day starts to turn darker as it becomes evening, just in time for the climax of Akuya and Eight's matches. With his Archer Gargole against Yoshio's Bandid Goreim, Yoshio goes in for the finishing blow with a final direct attack that defeats Gargole and Akuya for the win. Pirates Orojya tries to stand still but cannot for Begirados keeps "biting away" at the bey. All is said and done once Kira uses Begirados' special move, Iron Brave, when it delivers one of the most powerful hits of Beyblade, with Kira winning the fight. Eight collapses out of his reaction to the match where Kite comes in to comfort him. Though Eight feels weak that he cannot fight anymore, he tells Kite to win the match for both of them, so that he can feel the glory of winning that he could not in his fateful match. With Kite very saddened by his loss, he assures him that he will confront Kira and win as a condolence for the fight. Later one, the rest of the contenders rage on in the epic path to Neo Battle Bladers. Soon enough, the stages becomes set as Blader Gai is ready to announce the final eight contenders of Neo Battle Bladers. The announces are: Kite Unabara, Shinobu Hiryūin, Sakyo Kurayami, Zero Kurogane, Kira Hayama, Yoshio Iwayama, Takanosuke Shishiya and lastly, the unknown Blader who was not seen competing, "Captain Arrow". Much to Ren's dismay at how she did not enter the championship due to losing to Genjuro, however, these final eight will face off to become the winner of Neo Battle Bladers... Major Events *Zero, Shinobu, Kite, Takanosuke, Sakyo, Kira, Yoshio and Captain Arrow are decided as the "Best 8" for the finals of the Neo Battle Bladers tournament. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Mal *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Gen Kikura *Akuya Onizaki *Yoshio Iwayama *Kira Hayama *Genjūrō Kamekaki *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Selen Garcia *Spike Bourne *Blader Gai *Captain Arrow Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's) *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) *Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD (Kira's) *Thief Zirago WA130HF (Spike's) *Archer Gargole SA165WSF (Akuya's) *Bandid Genbull F230TB (Genjūrō's) *Generic Beyblades (Multiple Bladers) Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Spike Bourne (Thief Zirago WA130HF) = Zero and Ifraid *Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D) vs Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) = Kira and Begirados *Kite Unabara (Guardian Revizer 160SB) vs Akuya's Gang (Multiple HWS Beys) = Kite and Revizer *Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Goreim DF145BS) vs Akuya Onizaki (Archer Gargole SA165WSF) = Yoshio and Goreim New *Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) vs Genjūrō Kamekaki (Bandid Genbull F230TB) = Sakyo and Dragooon Special Moves used *Burning Upper (Samurai Ifraid W145CF's) *Infinite Fire Stream Assault (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD's) *Iron Brave (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD's) *Rolling Shell Break (Bandid Genbull F230TB's) Gallery BandidGenbullsBeast.PNG|Genbull preparing to strike. DKDIsBeast.PNG|Dragoon defeating Genbull. BerserkerBegiradosIsBeast.PNG|Berserker finishing Orojya. IfraidIsBeast2.PNG|Ifraid attacking Zirago. Trivia Video Category:Shogun Steel Episodes